grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Boris Myshkin
Olga Myshkin, wife Larissa Komarov, temporary lover |job = Healer |status = Deceased |cod = Self-sacrifice for Larissa Komarov |lang = Russian English |season3 = X }} Boris Myshkin was a Koschie and the husband of Olga Myshkin who appeared in . Appearances In his home, Boris stood over a Russian girl who told him she was in immense pain. His eyes glowed green, and his hands woged, becoming translucent and revealing green blood vessels. After a few seconds of holding his hands on her head, he stumbled backwards into a chair in obvious discomfort. His wife, Olga, rushed off to get him tea, while he asked how the girl was feeling. She said she was still in pain, but he promised her that in hours, maybe days, the pain would be gone. He also declined her payment, claiming that her living a long, happy life was payment enough. Later at a Russian party, Boris was introduced to the crowd by Dmitri. He seemed to be renowned and well-loved, having saved many lives, and the people at the party toasted to him. He gave a speech in broken English, before excusing himself from the table. He stumbled into a storage room, seemingly in discomfort, and was suddenly attacked from behind by Alex Renko, who was dressed as one of the waiters. They struggled for a while, and Boris suffered a cut in the shoulder before he woged into a Koschie with transparent skin and radioactive green veins visible all over his body. He grabbed Renko's wrists, throwing him out the window. Renko staggered away, before rolling up his sleeves and revealing a severe, red rash on his wrists where Boris grabbed him. Later, Nick, Hank and Renard went to Boris' house. Renard warned them that Russian healers were revered, but the duo laughed it off and knocked on the door. They walked into a room to see Boris healing a boy whose wound "won't heal" according to the boy's father. Nick saw Boris' hands pulse with green veins and his eyes glow green. Boris suddenly jumped and collapsed backwards into a chair, to his wife's alarm. The team looked on in disbelief as the boy unwrapped his bandages and his wound swiftly healed. They approached the exhausted Boris and asked him about the restaurant murder. Boris said that a man attacked him and he fought back. He didn't know the attacker, but he spoke Russian too. Many men hated him enough to kill, given his sketchy line of work, and Renard offered to leave a patrol unit outside. Boris was later brought to the precinct for an interrogation by Nick, Hank, and Renard. They revealed what they knew, and he woged upon hearing Nick's remark that he saw him heal the boy. Boris began coughing and woged back into his human form, understanding what Nick was. He confessed to attacking Renko, but only because he had no choice. Renard revealed that Renko had an accomplice, but Boris was accepting of his death, saying that each time he healed, he died a little more. Renard suggested he leave the country, and Boris agreed, but he also scoffed at the idea of being free. Boris was released. Once he was home, he told Olga about everything, and she revealed that she wasn't sure if she still cared about him. Larissa entered, and Boris asked for vodka. Olga smiled and shoved a bottle into the maid's hand. After she left, Boris and Larissa flirted and ran off to "make a scandal," but not before Boris grabbed the bottle of vodka. They scampered up the stairs playfully, as Boris took a swig of the vodka. His wife watched from downstairs, and her eyes glowed yellow. Upstairs, Boris and Larissa rolled about the bed, and Boris messily finished the vodka that Larissa convinced him to drink. He started wheezing but recovered and proceeded to make out with her. She pushed him off, wondering furiously why he wouldn't die. Drunk, Boris didn't understand until she snarled that he killed her father and brother, Alex Renko. Boris looked up in horror before rolling off the bed and wheezing. Larissa declared that she poisoned him and asked him again why he wouldn't die. He realized who she was after she told him when her father died. He begged for her forgiveness and told her he wasn't the same person as he was then, while she reached behind her back and grabbed a pair of scissors. Nick, Hank, and Renard rushed into the house, and Olga told them that Boris was upstairs in their bedroom with Larissa just as Larissa stumbled out, followed by Boris, whose chest was impaled with the scissors. Larissa stumbled down the stairs into Olga, who woged and slit her throat with her Malin Fatal tusks. Renard tried to save the heaving Larissa by stopping the bleeding, but Boris staggered over and told him to move. Olga cried that healing her would kill him and that he was too weak, but he healed Larissa anyway. He collapsed at Olga's feet, muttering, "Forgive me," before he died. Images 309-promo3.jpg 309-promo9.jpg 309-promo10.jpg 309-promo11.jpg 309-Koschie healing.png 309-Boris green eyes.png 309-Koschie attack.gif 309-Boris grabs Alex's wrists.png 309-Boris healing.png 309-Koschie.gif 309-Mr. Green Eyes.png Koschie top view.jpg Category:Deceased Characters